wizard city savior
by hetaliagurl2000
Summary: " i am Brianna Raventheif oldest of 7. myth student of ravenwood school of magical arts. and aparantly the savior of the spiral
1. Chapter 1

Wizard city savior

Prologue

New York 2005,

Brianna's POV

"Lia, and Connor Raventheif it's time for you and your family to suffer death!" yelled a mysteries man at my mommy and daddy. "LEAVE OUR CHILDREN OUT OF THIS MALISTAIR THERE NOT EVEN 6 YET!" daddy yelled at the man named Malisair. "Fine but you two will suffer." Malisair said in stern but calm voice. My sisters and I ran out the room as fast we could then we saw a flash of black light and mommy and daddy screamed in pain I ran out to help them up but when I got there they were both dead on the floor in a pool of blood.

I was only 5


	2. Chapter 2

Wizard city savior

Chapter 1: Brianna's arrival

New York 2010

Brianna's POV

"Bri wake up now." Yelled an all too familiar voices

My younger sister who happen to be twins Christina and Fallon (Fal-un) I groaned as the two annoying twins continued two annoy me "alright I'm up, I'm Up." I said as I was getting out of bed 'God I hate being the oldest of 7' I thought I went to the bathroom to change into my favorite royal blue tang top with a yellow sweat shirt and blue jeans and yellow converse. After I was dressed I tied my long light pink hair (imagine sakura from naruto hair color) into a pony tail as I walked out I heard "GOD DAMN IT MINDY YOU ALL WAYS DO THIS" Yelled another all too familiar voice Elizabeth. 'Must be pissed at her twin sister…. again.' I sighed and walked down stairs to see of course Elizabeth pissed off at Mindy. They were completely the opposite type of twins from Christina and Fallon who almost always talk in unison. (Imagine kaoru and hikaru type twins.) "Ugh being the oldest suuuucks I mumbled I turned to see Rachel with her nose in her book again, and Madison bugging Rachel about how she was always reading. Yup that's normal life for me crazy I know. There was a ring at the doorbell, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me which meant 'Get the door Brianna' I walked over to the door to see a homeless looking guy with a letter and asked "are ye' Brianna raventheif missy." He asked me which Scarred the Shit out of me "uh yeah, why?" I asked him. Then he said "This letter is yours." He said as gave me the letter which said in cursive. Brianna Raventheif I was about to thank him but he was gone already. I walked inside and opened the letter. There was a bright light and I was in an office with a bunch of papers and an old man with an owl.

'This can't be Right' I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Wizard city savior

Chapter 2: I'm myth?

"Aha finally we have found one." Said Ambrose. "Who?" asked gamma. "A young wizard, a student with amazing potential … enough perhaps to Save wizard city. "Oh really, where." "Oh on a very distant realm.*gasp* my goodness on a world that does not even believe in magic. I wonder what of manner of wizard they might they might become.

Brianna's POV

Wizard hmm…. Cool

The man looked turned toward me than a book on a pedestal then said answer these questions to find out what type of wizard you are.

I like to spend my time:

By myself

With my friends

I circled by myself

Which is the most powerful?

Tornado

Hurricane

Earthquake

Sandstorm

Blizzard

Plague

Volcano

I circled earthquake

Favorite activity

Playing with pets

Competitive sports

I can't decide

Camping or fishing

Reading, playing games

This one was hard I thought about it for about 3 minutes then circled competitive sports

Favorite season

Summer

Spring

Fall

Winter

I circled spring

Most important thing in a story

Hero or heroine

All of the characters

'Duh hero or heroine' I thought then circled it.

Favorite animal

Bat

Shark

Serpent

Crab

Polar bear

Unicorn

Dragon

"Hmm"

I circled Unicorn

Favorite gemstone

Citrine

Jade

Onyx

Peridot

Ruby

Sapphire

Amethyst

I circled peridot

The man said" Congratulations, you are a myth student young wizard.

" Alright myth" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Malistare….again

I know I wrote short chapter I promise this will be a Long chapter

Still Brianna's POV

After I finished the test I was given the school uniform which was in my favorite colors YELLOW AND ROYAL BLUE…..YAY TOTALLY AWSOME! ...…Umm please tell me I didn't I didn't yell that out loud…. Wait ….WHO AM I TALKING TO. Then some girl yelled "YOUR BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!" "Ooookkkkaaayy" I said too? "Topaz, call me topaz" she said "BACK TO THE STORY" topaz said. I followed the old man outside of a building or tower that had a sign that said golem court. The man and his owl were in front of me and said "well hello if it isn't our newest student. My name is merle Ambrose headmaster of Ravenwood School of magical arts. Were expecting great things from you but first things first my owl friend would like to speak with you. I walked up to the owl and it started talking "hello my name is gamma the owl and I am quite pleased to meet you. Wizards test their skills by summoning fantastic creators and dueling. Wizards love to duel. To become a master wizard you must learn every spell in your class. The more spells you learn the better duelist you'll become." After gamma finished talking all of a sudden thunder game as well as lighting and it started raining. Then I saw a moving shadow at the top of golem court. "Who" said gamma "how odd. ….come along young wizard lets investigate." Said Ambrose walking to the tower. "You best follow the headmaster you're safe with him. Too the tower." Gamma said pointing to the tower I ran following Ambrose.

We walked all the way to the top floor

"Who's there….*gasp* Malistare."

'M-m-m-Malistare the man who MURDERED MY PARENTS'

Malistare sneered "Ambrose"

"You are no longer welcome here….Why have you returned?" Ambrose asked

"I'm here to resolve our unfinished business…. Is this your latest student ….humph my henchmen will see to your little friend."Malistare said

"Here young wizard take this deck of spell cards and deal with those creatures while I tend to malistare himself." Ambrose said

"Don't be so sure of yourself Old man." malistare replied

"Run up and confront them be brave I will guide you….." I ran up and a circle of some sort dragged me into a duel

Then two cards appeared in front of me a troll and fire cat.

"You've drawn these spell from your deck. Quickly choose one, and cast it on one of the creatures." I naturally chose the troll because HELLO MYTH IN THE HOUSE. Anyway after I chose the troll I casted it at the first dragon. But they got to attack first. The first dragon casted an ice spell it looked like a beetle made of ice. And it hit me and to be honest it kinda hurt.

It was the second dragons turn he casted a spell from…. Balance I presume it was a scorpion and it hurt more than the last spell. It was finally my turn I had casted the troll. It did a pretty good damage hit. "Oh my you're hurt you'll need to pay attention to your current health this red crystal ball shows how much heath you have if you run out of health in a wizard duel you'll be defeated. The blue crystal ball shows how much mana you have, when you're out of mana you'll be at the mercy. Why so distracted? We're under attack? Oh my! Call me a fool…. I had all but forgotten." I chuckled a bit and got focused again. I checked my health and mana…..ok 360 left in health and 14 mana left. "Where were we again? Right! Attack his henchmen again." I chose the fire cat casted it at the first dragon again. The first dragon did a balance spell it was a scorpion….again. And yes it hurt. The second dragon cast a …..Death spell it was a skeleton pirate. And this one REALY HURT. "OW!" I screamed. Then I casted the fire cat it hit 105 damage. "Aha you doddering fool your student is no match for my forces!" malistare laughed. I growled out of anger. "Oh no you're in trouble! Quickly now use the unicorn spell and cast on yourself. It will replenish your health. " I did so and I needed it bad or else I die. The first dragon casted a storm spell it was a storm shark. And it again hurt. The second dragon passed THANK GOD. I cast the unicorn spell and all my bruises and scratches were healed.

"Foolish creatures you've let the young whelp heal! Defeat the whelp or you'll suffer for it! USE YOUR SPELLS TO WEAKEN THE YOUNG WIZARD'S SPELLS!" malistare yelled.

"Here young wizard take some more pips. They power your spells. The more pips you have the stronger the spells you can cast. Quickly now pick another spell and cast it at one of them!" nature's wrath cool name. I shot it at the first dragon again. The first dragon passed but the second dragon shot a spell that weakens my spell but I'm not sure. "Oh my that spell reduced the power of your own spell." I was right. I casted the spell it was not as powerful as it was suppose to be. "At last you fools earn your keep. Now finish the child." Malistare said. 'I'm screwed' I thought "cast this balance blade spell on yourself it will increase your next spells power. 'K then I thought and I did. The first dragon cast a phoenix and it burnt really bad. The next dragon cast a centaur which confused me because a centaur is a mythical creature but that spell gave me scratches. It was my turn and I cast the balance blade Ambrose said while I was casting the spell "this one learns fast malistare two can play at that game….I've got it use this meteor strike spell it will strike both of the henchmen! Here are the pips to cast it with." Time to finish them off. I thought. The dragons both casted myth spells Minotaur and ….Ninja pigs? It was finally my turn I cast the spell meteor strike and it killed the first one then the second and I won YAY I survived. "Excellent work young wizard! Now let me see to malistare! I'll show him threatening a new student before orientation no less." Ambrose said He was piiiisssed. "another time old man I have what I came for now I'll take my leave of this wretched place" malistare said and disappeared "he's gone and none too soon what sinister goal brought him here hmmm… oh my you look a bit worse for wear. Here let me restore you to full health and mana. On the bright side, congratulations on defeating malistare's henchmen. Oh you'll need a spell book and a wand no wizard should be without, now do you have any questions?" "Yes I do can you call me by my first name Brianna?" "Oh of course you- I mean Brianna. I should say Brianna I was quite impressed with your courage. There is little doubt that a great destiny awaits you…. Who knows? Maybe you'll fill in my shoes ad become headmaster one day. But now if you'll excuse me I have a mountain of duties to attend to including your enrollment so if you don't mind waiting a moment or two I'll pop back to my office and straighten up. I'll summon you when things are presentable see you soon.

A/N: FINALLY finished long chapter I know….. Well longer than the last one see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Unicorn way troubles

Hey topaz is back with another chapter enjoy

Still Brianna's POV

Headmaster Ambrose left and I waited there about 10 minutes (in the story at least) when I popped up in what looks like his office and he wasn't joking when he said he had a lot of things he needed to do, there were about three huge piles of paper work he was working on a few sheets of paper work which I thought was my enrollment. I walked up to his desk and smiled he looked up and smiled back. Ambrose had a single sheet with a wax seal; Headmaster Ambrose said "ah yes Brianna good to see you, but I have a problem that must be dealt with before I get on with your enrollment. Would you mind taking care of it for me?" "Sure why not?" I replied. "Good please deliver this letter to Privet stilton at the unicorn way gate he'll let you through." Said Ambrose. I grabbed the letter and walked out of his office and saw a lot of people talking laughing and in many different colors; red and orange, light blue and white, purple and gold, black and white, brown and green, yellow and royal blue, and tan and maroon. I nervously walked out onto the side walk, a couple of people stopped and looked at me with faces like 'who the hell is she, why is she here, what's with her hair?' I kept walking when some girl with black hair and blue eyes (jus some random person not really important in the story) walked up to me wearing a long armored light blue shirt that went to mid thigh and some pants that match her shirt and some white boots; she was chewing gum really loudly and asked in an super obnoxious voice "like what in the hell is like up with your hair, new girl."

"Um excuse me miss obnoxious two things 1 my hair color is COMPLETELY NATURAL, two this new girl has a name it's-" I said but was interrupted by that bitch "natural yeah like whatever and your name what pinky, ugly, stu-" but she was interrupted by a kid in a black and white house jester outfit and black hair "Hey Amber why don't you shut the hell up and stop being a bitch and go flunk another ice magic test like you always do." He yelled to who happened to be Amber "UGHH like whatever" Amber said irritated and walked away. "Hey you ok sorry about her she is just a bitch..." the boy said to me "yeah I noticed … thanks err um" I said to the boy "Oh sorry my name is Molorn Ashthorn it's nice to meet you ….." Molorn said waiting for my name "Brianna, Brianna Raventheif. Hey can I ask you something Molorn?" "Anything Brianna." "Yeah where can I find unicorn way?" I asked nervously. "Oh just follow this path over the bridge and unicorn way is right there." Molorn said pointing to the large gate. "Of course it's right there; thanks Molorn." I said going over the bridge.

Molorn's POV

"Thanks Molorn" Brianna said walking away. I smiled then my friend Boris Tallstaff walked up and asked "who is she. She seems nice" he said (imagine his voice before it changed to those who heard it before.) "Yeah but I feel bad she's myth….. Oh her name is Brianna Raventhief…." I said. "New student eh I feel bad for her too Cyrus won't be happy." Boris said. "She smells like lavender." I said. (Time for a fairy tail reference) "You lllllliiiiiikkkkkkeeee her" he said quoting happy from fairy tail. "NO I DON'T!" I yelled at him "yes you do~" he replied in a sing song voice. "DAMNIT BORIS" I yelled

Brianna's POV

I walked up to the unicorn way gate then the private standing there yelled "NONE SHAL PASS, unicorn way is off limits there are ghost everywhere." I fumbled around looking for the letter when I found it I showed it to him; he looked at it for a second then said "look legit I'll let you pass; Show this to privet Connelly in unicorn way." Then the gate opened and I walked in.

When I walked in and saw privet Connelly I walked up and gave him the letter he said "Ah a letter from the headmaster you're very brave to bring this to me, be careful going further down unicorn way the street is dangerous, I've seen wizards like you go down that way and never come back beware. Your arrival is a blessing we need help fending off the ghost in unicorn way. Some dark forces have risen, and I don't have enough guards to stop them! We would be honored if you would use your powers and chase those lost souls away." After he said that I ran further down by a large unicorn statue and turned to see a lot of ghosts I ran into battle and used a blood bat and the ghost was defeated instantly I ran to another ghost and used the same spell it was killed instantly then I ran to another ghost and he got to throw a spell first and it hurt a little bit because it was an imp I threw my blood bat and It fizzled. The next round he tried to throw a dark sprite but luckily it fizzled and my blood bat killed it. Then I ran back to Private Connelly and said "I finished the job."

He responded "That's turned the tide for us! We'll follow your lead and get back to work. If only we knew what's causing the spread of the undead. You should talk to Ceren Nightchant and see if he could use any help." I sighed and walked to a kid who was Ceren Nightchant. He saw me and said "greetings; professor Moolinda Wu sent me here to see if rumors about the fairies were true, the guards won't allow me to go any further, but they haven't stopped you yet…er" I noticed he was waiting for my name "Brianna Raventhief." I said. "oh you're myth eh?" Ceren replied. "Yeah I'm really excited!" I said. "Not when you meet your teacher you won't be; but about the fairies would you check for me walk down unicorn way and see if you can find any fairies, if they attack you best know how to defend yourself." He replied I walked down unicorn way thinking about what Ceren said. Walking down the street I saw skeletal pirates, lost souls, and Evil fairies. An evil fairy saw me and attacked. My fault I was in the middle of the street. The dark fairy shot a scarab and I threw a blood bat, but it didn't kill it so I had to throw another one but it threw an imp. After it like blew up a got into another battle so I hit it with two blood bats and blew up I ran back to Ceren. When I got back to him he was reading a book called creatures of Life and myth. It had a picture a Unicorn on it. "Umm… Ceren I'm back." I said getting his attention. "Oh I didn't see you there Brianna and wha- Oh my god Brianna look at you you're REALLY skinny like a stick." Ceren pointed out, and he was right I was really skinny I haven't eaten in three days. I'm not anorexic I just don't eat, so my little sisters have food. "Umm yeah but unicorn way is Swarming with evil fairies and I couldn't turn them back by defeating them sorry." I said bluntly but sadly. "Oh crap they have been corrupted that's just what I didn't want to hear. But thanks for telling me I must alert the others! Hey do you know lady oriel the seraph?" (One of my Oc's for soul eater's last name is Seraphson)

"no." I said bluntly but curiously. "She might understand what happened to the fairies. Speak with her in the hedge maze at the end of unicorn way. I ran all the way to the hedge maze I saw lady oriel and she said "oh thank you for coming in my hour of need please as a gift use this in future battles." Then she gave me a card with a gold border it was a seraph spell I put it in my deck. "I need help from you Brianna please defeat the dark fairies and I know it is a dark task but it must be done." After I walked out in front of the street and said "Here fairy, fairy. Here fairy"

_**A magical time skip~ because I'm lazy**_

I had gotten the fairy dust I ran up to lady oriel. "You have returned with the fairy dust." She took it from my hands then looks visibly shaken "they have been enchanted by something that is undead this does not bode well. Hey I have heard that someone has hung bone cages please free the captured fairies before they become corrupted." I walked out yet again and opened 4 bone cages then walked back to lady oriel. When I heard a tiny joyful voice call my name then a fairy popped up and said " thank you for helping out the fairies Brianna." At least that's all I remember. Then I walked up to lady oriel. "We thank you Brianna here is a healing spell as a gift of my appreciation. Please talk to ceren Nightchant knows Unicorn way very well he will tell you if there's a sinister skeleton that know haunts my streets." She said. 'UGGGG' I walked all the way to ceren and he was reading the same book as before I walked up to him he asked me "you're investigating the fairies well they said a skeleton it was rattlebones. Please could defeat rattle bones?" So I walked to the tower and rattlebones and I didn't care about what he said and I attacked with 2 blood bats at him and 2 at the dark fairy. And left to tell Ceren. "Way to go Brianna you should tell Headmaster Ambrose about what happened but I have to head back to Moolinda Wu, later Brianna." And so he left.

_**Finished see you next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting my teachers and making friends

YO Topaz is back with another chapter and since most of this is Brianna's POV. That will be normal POV.

Normal POV

After he left a broom stick was in my backpack as well as some other clothes. So I brought out the broom stick and rode it to the headmaster's office. I was a little beat up but I'll live any way I told him about what happened on unicorn way he replied with "oh congratulations Brianna I heard that you solved the fairy corruption but wizard city is not out of peril yet. It occurs to me that we have to be on guard since Malistire plans to bring wizard city to its knees." Ambrose said sighing the last part. "Anyway welcome to Ravenwood School of magical arts; now on to your enrollment I finished your registration now I want you to meet your professors and come back so you can get your schedule." Headmaster said giving me a form already filled out. I walked out of the room and to the passage with a sign that said Ravenwood. There was a large no HUGE tree there and 5 classrooms and a dog with a suitcase and dressed as if he were from England. I walked up to him and said "Hello sir my name is Brianna Raventheif." He smiled and said "jolly good to meet you new student allow me to introduce myself, my name Arthur Wethersfield I am originally from Marleybone which is a much different world than this. I am the instructor for the balance school or sorcery any ways come by later if you want to learn more cheers." He said I walked around and saw… MOLORN ASHTHORN?! I walked up and said "Molorn is that you?" he looked surprised and said "Brianna what a pleasant surprised. Oh have you come looking for the death school, well you found where it use to be it said that Malistaire the death professor caused this to happen; not sure what happened to the school though." I winced when he said that horrid name. and he noticed. "What's up Bri?" he asked "nothing; so you teach the new kids Death magic?" I replied. "Yeah if you want I could teach you death spells or Necromancy if you're up for it stop by any time." He said; looking at me when he of course had to notice that I was SUPER SKINNY! And he asked "Umm have you eaten recently?" "No I rarely eat so my little sisters have food." I replied he nodded and asked "want me to show you around the school?" "Uhh sure" I replied blushing a bit. Molorn took me into the fire school and the teacher saw me and she introduced herself. "Hello welcome to the school of fire I am Professor Delia Falmea and you are?" "Umm my name is Brianna R-Raventheif" I said stuttering. Delia smiled and pats me on the shoulder saying "no need to be nervous Brianna you'll do fine, but come see me when you're ready to learn Pyromancy." She said trying to reassure me and molorn and I left going to the ice school and the teacher and she was knitting and she stopped and flew up to me and said "welcome young lady I am Lydia Grayrose your ice magic professor, may I ask your name?" "I'm B-Brianna R-Raventheif" I said nervously. "She's just a little nervous that's all" Molorn said putting his arm around me hugging me; I blushed. "Well come by later when you're ready to learn Thaumaturgy because you have much to learn." Lydia said as we walked out to the storm school. We walked in to see a flash of light and a frog in a suit flying to the wall saying "write that down" "yes sir" said a kid with white hair and purple eyes. "Hey Boris what's up." Molorn said still hugging me. "Hm oh hey Molorn ah yes you must be Brianna Raventhief. My name is Boris Tallstaff. Nice to meet you." Boris said holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it a little scared. Then... "AH a new student Welcome to the school of storm my name hailstorm Belstorm master inventor oh yes and professor of storm magic my I ask you your name miss." He said really excitedly which made me Shriek pretty loud. "Oh I'm sorry for startling you." Professor Belstorm apologies. "n-no I-it's o-ok m-my n-name I-is B-Brianna R-Raventhief" I said stuttering. "well you certainly look like a smart one Come back when you're ready to start learning how to RELESING YOU'RE INER THUNDER." He said/ yelled as we walked out to the life school. "You still nervous Bri?" molorn asked hugging me tighter which made my cheeks feel hot. We walked into the life school I saw a Cow in a Japanese kimono she looked at me and walked up and said. "Welcome my dear young wizard my I kindly ask your name?" she said sweetly. "I'm Brianna Raventheif." I said quietly "please come see me when you're ready to learn more." She said. I walked out to the myth school. "Hey Brianna I'm gonna wait out here Kay?" molorn said. "Umm ok then I'll be right back." I replied. I walked in the room was empty except a guy who looked in his late thirty's reading. I walked up very slowly and I quietly spoke. "Umm sir you must be my teacher." He looked up and gave an annoyed sigh and said while putting his book. "Let me guess another conjurer wanna be taking a Ravenwood tour how quaint." He shook his head frustrated. "I wish they would send us some adept pupils for once." 'ASS' I thought. "Well if you wish to attempt to learn some myth spells come by later an I'll see how well you pay attention now leave me alone" he said not even bothering to tell me his name. I walked out to meet Molorn.

**Cyrus's POV**

Before she left I took a good look at her. 'She looks quite a bit like…..No she can't be…is she. LIA'S DAUGHTER? I didn't get the chance to ask her for her name. I feel like an asshole.

**Normal POV**

After I left the myth school Molorn looked at me like he knew how he would treat me. "Is he always such an asshole?" once I asked that he and…..BORIS busted out laughing and some black kid walked up and asked "What are you two laughing at?" "Oh my god Duncan Meet Brianna here this girl is hilarious." Molorn said. "Duncan, Duncan Grimwater." He said shaking my hand. "Brianna Raventhief." I replied. The four of us walked to Ambrose's office and I said "I'm to get my Schedule." "Excellent. Now what is your secondary school?"He replied. "Umm Storm." I said he started writing down my schedule and said "Breakfast starts at 7:25, you go to class at 7:55, and school starts at 8:00 am, dinner at 6:00 PM, curfew is 9:00 PM." Here is your schedule and you're dorm room number I hope you enjoy your classes." I walked back to Ravenwood and Molorn said "we'll wait out here for you so we can take you to the cafeteria." "Ok guys." I said walking in and to the fifth floor room 572. I opened the door and looked around; it was fairly simple two beds, two dressers and two desks for homework; I put my stuff down and looked at the clock; it was 5:45. My stomach Growled REALY loud I mean I only eat twice a week, so obviously I'll be hungry. I ran downstairs and out in the court yard. Molorn, Boris, Duncan, and I walked to the REALLY large cafeteria. We sat down next to four girls and two boys. One girl and the boy in storm, a girl and a boy in life, one in ice, one in fire. "Hey girls, and Artur I want you to meet Brianna; Brianna meet-"molorn said taking a deep breath as if he had to say a lot. "Regina flametalon, Sabrina Greenstar, Mindy Pixicrown, Susie Gryphonbane, Ceren Nightchant, And Artur Gryphonbane." Molorn said Really Fast making him lose his breath. While he was panting, I shook each of their hands smiling, then they realized how skinny I was; before they could ask I said "I only eat twice a week, because I need to feed six little sisters, Kay?" "That makes sense, Brianna." Said Susie. We all sat down and talked a bit. "No way, you seriously have to put up with two twin sets?" Mindy asked. "Yup and the drive me CRAZY." I replied then a flash of light and a huge buffet was there and needless to say I think I gained about 10 pounds. The five of us girls walked up to the 5th floor because we all live on the 5th floor our room's right next to each other. "Well night guys." I said "Night Brianna" they replied. I walked in grabbed some PJ's, and some under clothes. I took a nice long shower. And went to bed thinking 'this may go really well.'

_**Topaz: Chapter 5 complete plz R&R guys**_


End file.
